Tonight I'm Loving You
by TheLennoxFan
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are stuck as roommates when they are snowed into a seedy hotel on their way back from a choir competition.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long! I have been so so very busy, but I will be active for at least the summer. This is a fic I wrote around Christmas but haven't shared yet. I've got the next installment in the Quinn's Little Friend verse in the works as well as a new story that may have its first part posted within the next couple of days. Thank you so much for reading! :)

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't believe her luck. Not only was she snowed into a seedy motel in the remote Ohio countryside, but also she got stuck with Rachel freaking Berry as her roommate. If the snowstorm had only waited another two hours before barreling through the already frozen state, she could be home right now instead of watching the midget hyperventilate on the bed across from her own.<p>

"What if we freeze to death overnight? What if we are stranded here for weeks and we run out of necessary provisions? What if we are devoured by ravenous wolves when we are forced to venture into the outdoors for— "

"Berry! If you don't shut up in the next five seconds, I will be forced to gag you and lock you in the bathroom until we're able to get out of this hellhole. Besides, the storm will be gone before morning and we'll be able to get out of here."

Quinn ignored the intrigued expression that came over Rachel's face at the prospect of being gagged and cursed Santana and Brittany for always having to be together and Tina for claiming Mercedes as her roommate before Quinn could. Apparently the rest of the club did not care about her sanity.

Rachel pouted for a few minutes and Quinn took the moment to recline back on the bed and close her eyes, hoping to catch up on the precious sleep she had lost by waking up in the early hours of the morning to make the competition New Directions had dominated earlier in the day. She was almost asleep when…

"Would you like to play cards?"

She huffed in annoyance and rolled onto her side, facing away from Rachel. She glared at the floral wallpaper covering the dingy walls of the cheap motel room.

"No."

"Watch a movie?"

"No."

"Run scales?"

"NO! Will you get it through your little dwarf head that I just want to get through this night without strangling you? So just shut up and go to sleep or brush your hair or do something that does not require talking to me!"

She sighed in relief when there was no response and began to relax again.

"Guess I'll just turn the TV on since someone is going to be Miss Grumpy Trousers."

Quinn growled and had a retort on her tongue – who the hell said trousers anymore in the first place – but the room being filled with the sounds of loud moans and heavy panting interrupted her.

"Berry! What the hell are you watching!" Quinn sat up and looked to the TV before her mouth dropped open in shock. "What-"

On the screen, a couple was very obviously engaged in a very heated love making session. Quinn's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Apparently it was a _lesbian_love making session. The blonde woman kissed up the pale column of the raven-haired beauty she was ravishing. She had her head thrown back and was moaning obscenely at what ever the other woman's missing hand was doing. The fact that her bare breasts were clearly visible while her nether regions were cleverly hidden from view by carefully planned camera angles and the blonde's body led Quinn to believe that it was some Sapphic HBO show but all thoughts of what network was on were dispelled when the blonde woman grabbed the other woman's smooth thighs and disappeared between them causing her to grip long blonde hair and cry out. Of course, nothing besides her breasts was visible but the way she groaned throatily with each passing second had Quinn pressing her thighs together.

She risked a glance at Rachel. The brunette singer had a dark flush creeping up her neck and onto her face and she seemed to be clutching the pillow rather tightly. She was interrupted from her somewhat blatant starring by the actress on screen climaxing loudly and the program going to another scene. The diva quickly turned the television set off and dropped the remote as if it were on fire. She turned her head and met Quinn's own wide eyes. The blush on her cheeks deepened, if that were possible, and she leapt from the bed.

"I—I'm going to take a shower." She snatched the meager toiletries basket from the vanity and disappeared.

With the slamming of the bathroom door, all the tension left the room and Quinn's body. She flexed her hands and winced slightly at the stiffness. She hadn't realized she had been clutching the sheets in her fists for the past five minutes. She knew she should have been disgusted and completely offended by what she had just watched. She probably would have been, too, had she not been too turned on think. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm her racing heart and shifted uncomfortably on the bed and groaned when she felt the sticky wetness between her legs.

She sighed and ran a shaky hand through her hair before getting up and rummaging through her purse for her travel toothbrush and deodorant. Since she hadn't known that their trip would turn into an overnighter, she hadn't packed anymore than that. She made her way over to the tiny countertop and sink outside the bathroom door.

Quinn was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she heard a strange noise over the running water in the bathroom. Her dental hygiene was halted momentarily in case the sound came again. After a moment, it did. It almost sounded like… a whimper? Rachel _had_been in the bathroom for a rather long time for a shower. What if she had slipped and fallen and was calling weakly for help? Not that Quinn cared, like, at all. She just didn't want to be blamed for the girl's untimely demise. Yeah, that was it. She had her fist poised to knock on the door and her toothbrush hanging from her mouth when another noise reached her ears. One not unlike the ones she had so recently heard from the television sitting on the dilapidated table in the other room.

She flinched back from the surface as if she had been burned and jerked her toothbrush from her lips to avoid choking. Had Rachel just _moaned_? Quinn was sure she had when she heard it again…and again. She had to grip tightly to the stained countertop when her knees turned to jelly as realization crashed over her.

Rachel Berry was _masturbating_in the bathroom. On the other side of the door, just feet away from Quinn, Rachel was probably standing under the inconsistent spray of the corroded shower head, her long, tan legs spread wide, nimble fingers moving feverishly, her head thrown back in pleasure…

Quinn stopped herself before she went any further. She met her own eyes in the dirty mirror as she tried to control her breathing while ignoring any further muffled grunts or moans from the bathroom. She was surprised to find her pupils blown wide and a dark blush adorning her cheeks. She tried to go back to freshening herself up for bed, but the noises coming from the room next to her seemed to reach a peak. She found herself stifling her own moan as a high pitched squeak came from behind the closed door before the water shut off and silence enveloped the room.

The blonde cheerleader heaved a very shaky sigh before she staggered on wobbly legs back to her bed and collapsed face down upon it, squirming miserably. She couldn't believe that she had just listened to _Rachel Berry_, of all people, touch herself. And even more than that, she couldn't believe that she had been so pathetically and completely turned on by it.

She supposed she could go the way of Berry and get herself off in the bathroom, but that would be a very un-classy, extremely un-Quinn Fabray act. Also there was the matter that she had never been particularly successful in the area of self-service and would probably only end up frustrating herself even more. She left out an aggravated groan and rolled over onto her back with a pout.

"Is there something the matter?"

Quinn nearly jumped out of her skin when Rachel appeared at the doorway. She tried to ignore the obvious flush upon the brunette's cheeks and the fact that she was only clad in an undershirt and her white cotton panties, however her eyes were drawn to a droplet of water that fell from a damp strand of hair to her delicate collarbone and roll slowly down her tan skin until it disappeared into her cleavage. Quinn wanted nothing more than to be that little drop, to be able to caress the soft skin between the singer's breasts and move further down until she reached- Shit.

Rachel had been starring at her for a good minute, presumably waiting for a response. Quinn pried her eyes away and shook her head.

"I-I'm fine. J-j-just a little hot in here." She cursed herself when her voice cracked. She couldn't have her sworn enemy knowing that she had been ogling another girl, lest have her blabbering to someone and thus end her reign at McKinley even though said girl was making it hard for her to breathe at the moment.

She had to physically restrain herself from jumping the smaller girl when she turned around and all Quinn could see were firm globes encased in semi transparent fabric. The cheerleader felt her nipples harden of their own accord and begin to strain against the material of her bra. She knew she had been caught starring when she lifted her gaze from the curves of Rachel's ass to meet wide, dark eyes in the mirror.

Rachel turned with a hand on her hip.

"Were you just starring at my posterior, Quinn?"

_Hell, yes._

"What! No! That's disgusting, Berry." She crossed her arms, but that mostly served to cover the fact that she was so incredibly aroused that her nipples could probably cut glass rather than to display her annoyance.

"Quinn, while the fact that you have been so sexually repressed during your childhood disturbs me, I am not opposed to you exploring the options of your sexuality by looking at me while I am in a state of partial undress. In fact, I encourage it if it will assist you in discovering yourself as I am not ashamed in the least by my body and why are you standing so close to me?"

During the brunette's monologue, Quinn had moved from the bed and stalked steadily forward until she was nearly chest-to-chest with the singer. She licked her lips predatorily. Rachel swallowed nervously.

"Q-Quinn?" The head Cheerio's lips smothering hers cut off the diva's squeak of surprise abruptly.

Quinn's only thought before diving in for the kill was, 'God, please forgive me for what I am about to do with Rachel Berry.'

The kiss was heavily one sided before Rachel finally recovered from her shock and began to respond. From there, things progressed relatively quickly to hot open mouthed kisses to Quinn plunging her tongue into the warm cavity of Rachel's mouth. The other girl moaned, tangled her fingers in long, blonde hair, and tugged Quinn's mouth impossibly closer to hers. Quinn nipped at the shorter girl's bottom lip and slid her hands down warm sides to cup the ass that she had been so captured by. Rachel's hips immediately shot forward as she grunted loudly into the cheerleader's mouth.

Quinn thought she might die from the female variation of under stimulation if she didn't do something soon to relieve the intense ache between her trembling legs. She slid her hands to grip the backs of strong thighs and lifted the girl to sit on the cold surface of the vanity, keeping their lips connected to swallow the diva's cry of surprise.

As soon as Rachel was settled safely on the countertop, Quinn wasted no time in ripping the flimsy pink camisole over her head. She starred, open mouthed, at the other girl's lack of a bra. She reached out hesitantly and brushed a thumb gently over a stiff bud. When the brunette only moaned and threw her head back, she moved between Rachel's spread thighs and attached her mouth to the tanned heaving chest, peppering kisses anywhere her lips could reach before sucking an erect nipple between her open lips. Nimble fingers worked their way into her hair, holding her in place and Quinn smirked when she heard the loud moan bubbling its way from Rachel's throat. Quinn's smirk grew when she moved her attention to Rachel's other nipple, nipping at it with her teeth and making sure to soothe the sting with her tongue, and the brunette began to roll her hips against Quinn's stomach.

"Up."

The word was murmured against the shell of Rachel's ear and it was only then that she realized Quinn had snuck her fingers into the waistband of her panties and was attempting to pull them away from her body. With as much strength as she could muster when Quinn was nibbling on her earlobe like _that_, she lifted her hips up and allowed the cheerleader to jerk her underwear down her legs.

In an instant, Quinn was back in between Rachel's legs looking down at her like she wanted to devour her.

"Why are you still fully dressed while I'm completely naked?"

Quinn smirked and pulled her sundress over her head and tossed it somewhere behind her, leaving her in only her lacey red boy shorts and pushup bra.

"Better?" She was shocked at how low and husky her voice had become.

"Much." Rachel reached out and caressed the rock hard abs and marveled at how they twitched under her hesitant touch.

The head cheerleader gently removed the hand tracing over her stomach and ignored the confused look on Rachel's face to kneel on the hard floor. She didn't care how other girls talked about how gross it would be to eat out another girl or that she had no clue what she was doing, she just _needed_Rachel. She slowly pushed the smooth thighs on either side of her head further apart and scooted forward until she was mere inches from the diva's core. She licked her lips at the musky smell and when she felt small hands on the back of her head urging her to move, she pressed a soft kiss to the wet folds.

Rachel let out a strangled moan when Quinn ran her tongue through the length of her folds before latching onto her sensitive clit. The blonde giggled when Rachel began practically humping her face and grunting every other second. She moved her attention downward to the singer's slit and teased the opening with the tip of her tongue until the hands in her hair practically shoved her face into Rachel's, well, _Rachel_. Quinn rolled her eyes and thrust her tongue into the tight opening, gloating at Rachel's squeal. She brought the thumb of her right hand to rub tight circles around the diva's engorged clit. Quinn winced as she felt heels digging sharply into her back and thighs clamping around her head. She knew Rachel was close so she sped up her thumb and attempted to push her tongue deeper until she felt the brunette shudder around her.

She pulled away and looked up at Rachel with dark eyes from the floor. After she recovered, Rachel looked down and almost came again just at the sight of Quinn's shiny cheeks and chin. She slid almost bonelessly down from the counter onto the grungy motel room carpet and sunk to her knees to be on Quinn's level. Quinn gulped as the brunette began to crawl seductively towards her with her eyes darker than Quinn had ever seen them. As soon as Rachel reached her, her bra was unhooked and her panties were ripped down her legs. Before she knew it, she was on her back with the diva hovering over her, straddling her thighs.

"P-please, Rachel." Rachel smirked.

Quinn couldn't believe she was begging her archenemy to fuck her, but she was sure she would explode if someone didn't touch her soon. She had never once in her life been this consumed by lust, not even on that night with Puck. She was about to plea for something, anything, again when three fingers being shoved roughly into her with no warning rendered her completely speechless.

The pace set was brutal and all Quinn could do was dig her nails into Rachel's bare back and roll her hips against the heel of her hand that was brushing her clit with every thrust. She knew she wasn't going to last long and when Rachel curled her fingers, Quinn shattered. She was pretty sure she screamed Rachel's name because a small hand clamped down over her mouth as she rode out the waves of her first real orgasm.

She hadn't even come completely to her senses when Rachel rolled off of her, pulled her to her feet and shoved her back onto her bed. She looked up at the girl in shock of being manhandled, but her eyes rolled back into her head when Rachel straddled one of her thighs and connected their centers. She began grinding against Quinn, hard, and it took Quinn a moment to regain movement to her body before she began rolling her hips up against Rachel's. She was vaguely aware that the headboard was thudding dully against the wall and that who ever was next door could probably hear that paired with her own embarrassingly high pitched moans. Rachel had her hands planted on either side of Quinn's head and had begun grunting lowly with each thrust, her sweaty brow furrowed in concentration. Quinn thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

It wasn't long before she saw white and shuddered through her release and Rachel collapsed on top of her, also spent. The last thing she felt before she drifted off was Rachel rolling off of her to cuddle into her side and a soft kiss pressed to her sweaty forehead.

The next morning was a fairly awkward affair with both girls trying and failing to cover up what had transpired the previous night. The snow had indeed melted enough for the bus to depart for Lima. Santana squinted at Quinn's rumpled clothing and the poorly hidden hickeys on Rachel's neck and all the glee club members eyed them suspiciously when Quinn slid into the bus seat next to Rachel. Yeah, she was worried what would happen if people found out, but when slender fingers stole into her panties hidden by the blanket covering her lap, she couldn't bring herself to care about anything except for ensuring that an explosive encounter happened again…and again.


End file.
